


Brother

by marvelous_hale



Series: Brother [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer whump, Other, maybe if i write more chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelous_hale/pseuds/marvelous_hale
Summary: This is my take on how Amenadiel finds out about Uriel’s death. Takes place right after episode 2x05.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 5 destroyed me so much that I needed to write this. Apologies about any typos and such (do mention them if you notice any!); I wrote this on my phone on a train, so any corrections welcome.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Amenadiel finds him at Lux, sitting at the bar and sipping a glass of amber-coloured liquid. Whiskey, his favourite, most likely.

The angel is not immediately worried, it’s not like Lucifer doesn’t drink at least a bottle of something alcoholic every day. It’s when he’s standing right behind Lucifer that Amenadiel notices the mess that is Lucifer’s hair, the dust and creases on his jacket, the blood. So Lucifer fought Uriel, which isn’t exactly a surprise either. As Amenadiel just stands there, and Lucifer doesn’t acknowledge him at all, his concern starts to grow.

Had Lucifer won, and sent Uriel back to heaven, he would no doubt be gloating about it. But Lucifer is quiet. His unusually messy appearance is accompanied by a slouch of his shoulders, which Amenadiel hasn’t seen since they were both children. Lucifer is like a statue, not moving, not speaking, breathing so shallowly that he can barely be heard. Is the detective…no, can’t be.

‘Luci,’ Amenadiel tries. There’s no response. Lucifer just takes another sip of his drink. 'Lucifer, brother’.

This time Lucifer makes a sound, something between a scoff and a whimper.

'Lucifer, is Chloe alright?’ Amenadiel asks. The Devil nods, although the movement is so small and lacking in confidence that it’s barely noticeable. Amenadiel is starting to get exasperated. Lucifer was an absolute asshole before, when he found out about Amenadiel’s fall. Yet here he was, throwing another weird tantrum, and expecting to be taken seriously.

‘Then why are you so sullen? What’s the problem? She refused to have sex with you again?’ Amenadiel quips, hoping to get a reaction out of Lucifer. And get a reaction he does. Lucifer hauls himself up on the barstool he’s sitting on, and throws his glass at the wall in front of him. The sound of glass cracking against hard concrete reverberates around the empty club like a gunshot. Lucifer slumps back down onto the stool, and continues to stare at the bar, his back still turned to Amenadiel.

Amenadiel wonders Where Mum went, probably back to Charlotte’s house. He can’t stand Lucifer’s attitude anymore, so he grabs his shoulder and tries to get him to turn around. Lucifer freezers up completely. He starts to shake, his entire posture so rigid Amenadiel is surprised that Lucifer hasn’t fallen off the barstool yet.

'Do you want to tell me what happened, Luci?’, Amenadiel pushes, exasperated. He has other things to deal with, and yet here he is, babysitting his little brother. Lucifer shakes his head. 'Will you tell me what happened?’. Another shake.

Amenadiel, whose hand is still resting on Lucifer’s shoulder, shoves the Devil away. The damn fool! Lucifer shifts from the force of the shove, but he barely reacts in any conscious way.

'Can you at least tell me where Uriel is? Maybe I’ll have more luck talking to that bastard,’ Amenadiel continues his one-sided questioning. Lucifer puts his head in his hands, elbows resting on the bar. He’s gripping his hair so hard with his fingers Amenadiel is worried he might hear bones crack any second.

'For the love of our Father, Lucifer talk to me!’, Amenadiel hollers. He approaches his brother, forcefully turns him around like a rag doll, and grabs fistfuls of Lucifer’s destroyed shirt in his hands. 'What the hell is going on with you, you selfish idiot?’, Amenadiel gives Lucifer a solid shake.

'I can’t…,’ Lucifer whispers. His voice is barely audible and thick. Amenadiel could swear that Lucifer’s eyes are red-rimmed, but that wouldn’t make any sense. When Lucifer is upset he has sex, parties like crazy, maybe smashes a few things on a bad day. But one thing he doesn’t do is cry. No, Lucifer is Lucifer. He’s fine, he’s always fine. Plus, it’s not like he has a reason to be upset anyway.

‘Why not?’ Amenadiel questions. ‘Did you make another deal? Or are you just being an ass?’

‘I can’t!’ Lucifer repeats, this time louder. ‘I can’t, I can’t, I bloody CAN’T!’ The Devil is verging on hysterical now. He’s trying to twist out of his brother’s grip, but Amenadiel can swear that Lucifer will just drop to the floor if he lets him go. ‘I can’t,’ Lucifer whispers brokenly one last time.

Amenadiel relaxes his grip on Lucifer’s shirt. Thankfully, the Devil remains standing, though for how long Amenadiel can’t be sure given his ragged appearance.  
‘Did you send him back to heaven? Is Uriel back home?’, Amenadiel tries. Simple questions, hopefully simple answers.

‘He’s not…he…he’s not…’ Lucifer takes a deep breath before continuing. ‘He’s not.’

‘Well, where is he then?’, Amenadiel has trouble understanding what’s happening. This is not like Luci at all.

‘You don’t understand,’ Lucifer rasps. ‘He’s not…not anywhere.’ At that moment Lucifer looks so lost, it’s like they’re kids back in heaven, and Amenadiel is teaching him how to fly again. 

‘Lucifer?’ he pushes. ‘What on earth does that mean?’ Angels aren’t just gone. Uriel must either be back in heaven, or on Earth. He can’t be anywhere else, and he cannot not be either. He’s an angel. He has to be somewhere, unless someone somehow put their hands on the one and only thing that could wipe an angel out of…oh. Oh.

‘Father Almighty…’Amenadiel whispers, as he stares Lucifer in the eyes. He’s not sure he can recognise them anymore.

Lucifer’s rebellion was one thing. His little vacation in LA was another. But this, this is new, and horrifying, and confusing. Perhaps he got the facts wrong? Maybe there’s still a chance for Lucifer to laugh things off and give Amenadiel an explanation that isn’t so heart-shattering?

It is then that Lucifer practically drops to the floor. His knees buckle before his brain can catch up with what’s happening, but he doesn’t even bother to stop the fall. He just sits there, at Amenadiel’s feet, his stare as blank as it has been all evening. The angel wants to feel sympathy for his little brother, he really does. He knows that he doesn’t have all the facts, that he has no idea what happened when Uriel and Lucifer met. Logically, Lucifer may well have been defending himself or Chloe, and logically Amenadiel’s wrath is unjustified.

Unfortunately, when your family members get wiped out of existence, there is little room for logic. Amenadiel looks at the pitiful sight at his feet, and all he wants is to hurt Lucifer, make him pay. Not just for Uriel, but for breaking the family apart with his stupid attitude. He’s fuming, hands clenched into fists at his sides, barely restraining himself form pummelling Lucifer into the ground.

‘Brother,’ Lucifer whispers, timidly looking up. He looks terrified, more than anything, which Amenadiel finds interesting.

‘No. Don’t call me that,’ the angel bites back. He knows he’s being unfair, but this whole situation is unfair. The fact that Lucifer is biting his lower lip and squeezing his eyes shut to avoid crying, like the little kid he still is to Amenadiel, is unfair.

‘Please,’ Lucifer tries to inch closer. The sight is pathetic, Amenadiel thinks, but he doesn’t care. Mustn’t care.

‘Sorry Lucifer. I don’t have time to hold your hand. I have to go and clear up your mess,’ Amenadiel repeats Lucifer’s words from earlier back at him. 

He leaves. If he stayed a few minutes longer, he would have heard the ghastly sound of Lucifer smashing his piano into splinters.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for fun in ages, so any thoughts and/or suggestions for improvement are more than welcome :)


End file.
